


My Lovin' One-Man Show

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La differenza d’età non è mai stato un problema per loro.





	My Lovin' One-Man Show

La differenza d’età non è mai stato un problema per loro.

Certo, Ash Tyler non era ancora nato quando il suo compagno si dichiarava alla sua ex ma hanno entrambi convenuto che ci sono problemi più grandi nella loro relazione che non la differenza d’età. La PTDS di entrambi per dirne uno, o l’ipovisione di Gabriel Lorca che li obbliga a vivere al buio ma hanno imparato a conviverci, affrontarli è un altro discorso che non hanno ancora fatto.

Di sicuro il buio ha diversi vantaggi, come averli portati a scopare su qualsiasi superficie del loro appartamento non appena entrano, Ash è sicuro che non dimenticherà mai quella volta che non hanno fatto in tempo ad arrivare alla camera da letto, lui premuto contro la parete del corridoio, le sue gambe allacciate alla vita di Gabriel e Gabriel che si spingeva dentro di lui gemendo il suo nome, mio adorato ragazzo era stata la sua ultima frase coerente tra un bacio e l’altro.

Anche adesso che hanno deciso che non valeva la pena arrivare fino al letto e Gabriel gli sta accarezzando dolcemente i capelli mentre lui è tra le sue gambe a regalargli il miglior pompino della sua vita, non lo ammetterà mai fuori di lui ma Ash Tyler adora letteralmente la sensazione di avere un cazzo in bocca, sentirlo ingrossarsi nella sua bocca, avvolgerlo con il suo calore, sentire quei gemiti di piacere sapendo che sono esclusivamente merito suo.

Sarebbe sensato trovarsi qualcuno della sua vita con meno problemi, qualcuno che lo aiuti a superare quello che ha subito in azione ma in realtà non vuole, lui vuole Gabriel, le sue mani esperte che sanno come e dove toccarlo, il suo corpo che lo sovrasta proteggendolo, il suo cazzo dentro di sé o nella sua bocca, Gabriel, Gabriel, solo Gabriel. Sa che la differenza d’età è tanta e che l’altro potrebbe stancarsi di lui ma ha bisogno di Gabriel, le loro ferite corrispondono, Gabriel è l’unico che riesce a capirlo, che sa quando lasciargli i suoi spazi e quando fargli domande, solo Gabriel Lorca sa come prendersi cura di lui.

Frequentare qualcuno così giovane a volte gli sembra una follia, Ash potrebbe essere suo figlio si dice a volte Gabriel Lorca ed è incasinato come e più di lui. È sicuro che l’altro prima o poi si stancherà, che troverà qualcuno della sua età eppure non riesce a farne a meno. Ash sa come toccarlo e sebbene sia la sua prima relazione con un uomo non si vergogna o ha paura, anzi accoglie con entusiasmo ogni sua idea.

Accarezza dolcemente i capelli di Ash mentre sente l’orgasmo avvicinarsi, Ash Tyler sa esattamente come farlo impazzire, spingersi contro quella bocca così calda è un bisogno che non credeva di avere, potrebbe passare tutto il giorno seduto sul divano con la testa di Ash che si muove attorno a sé, i gemiti trattenuti di Ash fanno miracoli alla sua eccitazione pensa prima di avvisarlo che sta per venire. Ash sembra non curarsene e ingioia diligentemente, come un bravo bambino pensa Gabriel quando Ash gli si siede sulle ginocchia per baciarlo.

<< Devi darmi qualche minuto >> mormora quando si separano, non è più giovane come una volta ma ben determinato a godersi quella scopata.

<< Tutto il tempo che vuoi >> risponde Ash prima di muoversi sensuale sopra di lui, quando lo osserva disteso sul divano Gabriel Lorca si sente i pantaloni più stretti ma prima ha qualcosa d’importante da fare.

Se l’esercito non si decide a trattarlo come merita allora se ne dovrà occupare di persona, gli alti comandi direbbero che è tradimento, lui lo definisce prendersi cura di sé stesso e garantirsi una pensione tranquilla, e portarsi dietro Ash che ora è incluso nel suo piano pensionistico.


End file.
